


Even's POV

by tpaniccia19



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpaniccia19/pseuds/tpaniccia19
Summary: For those who have been wondering what was going on in Even's world, imagine this.





	Even's POV

Wow is all I can say right now. Seeing him there sitting with his friends. He's so beautiful. I've seen him around the first day I moved to Nissen and I've decided that I have to get to know him. But how? He's all I've been able to think about since I got here. 

All I know is his name. Isak Valtersen. And now I am sitting across the cafeteria with my sketchbook, watching and drawing him. But it makes me sad that he'll never see these. I let out an annoyed groan under my breath when three girls stepped in front of Isak's table and began to talk to him. I already knew Sana but I didn't know the other two, although I have seen them around quite a bit. I could just make out what they were saying and by the looks on Isak and his friends' faces, they weren't having it. The girls, mainly the blonde, were begging them to join their Kossegruppa meeting and after a while I heard Isak say he'll go. This is my chance and I have to go after it.

As soon as I saw the blonde girl again that day I asked her about the group and she looked so pleased that someone actually wanted to go. So I introduced myself and told her that I would definitely be there. I went home after that with a smile on my face knowing that I might be able to take this chance with Isak. I just hope I don't fuck it up. 

You see, the thing is that I have a girlfriend right now but things aren' going that great anymore. We've been together for a few years but recently we've been drifting apart and when we do see each other she gets so controlling and she constantly wants to show off our relationship that we barely even have anymore. But I can't just break up with her because then the controlling side comes out and she talks me out of it. She says things that make me think she knows me better than I know myself. I'm not going to focus on that right now. I have other priorities. 

 

\---

 

Once I made it to the meeting I was greeted by a very excited Vilde and she gave me a hug and told me to just sit wherever. When I looked my choices I saw him. He was wearing the same thing he wore to school and he looked so good in his signature snapback and hoodie. We made eye contact for a second until he awkwardly looked away and I walked past him and chose the open space behind him. 

Vilde started her speech by introducing the other girls and then she started talking about doing something called a "love exercise". When she told everyone to get up, I noticed Isak go into the building looking bored out of his mind. Before we began, I told Vilde that I as just going to run to the bathroom quick and jogged into the school.

When I got to the bathroom I heard music from what sounded like an iPhone game. I quickly went to the bathroom and as soon as I finished and was washing my hands, someone came out from the stall behind me. I looked behind me in the mirror and saw that it was, indeed, Isak. I instantly felt the nerves in my stomach. While Isak washed his hands I decided to do something stupid as an excuse to talk to him. I don't know why, but I thought it would work if I just kept pulling all of the paper towels out of the dispenser so he wouldn't have anything to dry his hands with. When he looked at me like I was crazy I said, "Oh sorry, did you need some tissues, too?" I mentally slapped myself because apparently that was the only way to talk to him in my mind. When he didn't answer I just said a simple, "come outside," and walked out while taking the joint from behind my ear. 

At this point I was just asking myself what I was doing. I didn't think he would actually come to smoke with me. I definitely blew my chance in the bathroom. He probably thinks I'm some crazy person now. 

After I started smoking, I heard footsteps coming out to the bench where I was sitting and I instantly felt nervous. Did he actually come? My question was answered when I felt the old bench dip a little and when I looked to my right, there he was. I stuck out the joint to Isak and raised my eyebrow to ask if he wanted any to which he answered by taking it from me. I watched as he took a long drag and puffed out the smoke. I decided to start out with some small talk to start a conversation and see what he's like. 

"So do you know the blonde one? The leader of the group?" I asked waiting for an answer.

 

When he looked up at me and my heart started beating fast. He looked so good in the light that was left by the street lights in front of the school. After another long drag he said, "Vilde? Yeah but I couldn't take it anymore. The 'love exercise'," he let out a small laugh that made me smile a bit, "what was that even about?"

"Well, she had us in the room with the lights off and we had to go around and feel each other up." Isak looked at me with wide eyes and I had to hold back a laugh so I could make this believable. "Oh yeah, and if you touched a dick you had to suck it." I couldn't help but laugh at that because he looked so freaked out.

"Nei?!?" he said and I just laughed and told him I was joking. His reaction was priceless and if I thought he couldn't get any cuter, damn I was wrong. 

It was silent as I took the joint back until Isak broke the silence. "Hey uh, you didn't go here last year, did you?"

"No. I was at Bakka. I just moved here."

"Oh so you transferred for your final year?"

I was just about to answer but was cut off by someone coming out here and talking to Isak. It was the same girl I saw talking to him when she got here. I was annoyed although I didn't really show it as I didn't ant to be rude. 

She asked Isak, "So we're in the process of making our duos and I don't really know anyone because Maria paired with Lea so... I was wondering if you wanted to pair up with me?"

I could tell she like Isak and he just looked down not saying anything for a few seconds until I butted in. "Uh, I thought we were in a group together?" By the look on Isak's face I could tell I said the right thing even though she looked somewhat annoyed with me.

Isak looked at me and then back at the girl and said, "Yeah, i kind of agreed to be in a group with uh," he cleared his throat and I realized I hadn't told him my name yet.

"Even." I shook her hand and she introduced herself as Emma with a look that reads 'are you kidding me?'. 

"Well maybe we could be a group of three." 

At this point i was getting frustrated because she couldn't take a hint. "I think she said to be in pairs so... I mean I don't really care. What do you think?" I asked Isak.

"Uh, Vilde did seem to only want us in pairs." When he saw the look on her face he covered it with, "I guess we could just ask her." He said that last part with a sigh which I copied. 

Emma then sat down with us and asked if she could smoke. I kind of anted to say no but I let her have some anyway. When she was done, the three of us said our goodbyes and went our separate ways home. 

I spent the whole walk home thinking about how I might actually have a chance with Isak and I couldn't get the image of him looking into my eyes out of my head for the rest of the night. I even had a dream about Isak that night. We were walking in the park and talking and laughing and right when we were going to kiss I woke up in the middle of the night. That just about sums up my luck. But honestly, I'm feeling pretty lucky this time around. Now I just have to find a way to end things with Sonja.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is starting out short but I wanted to get something out there. I hope you guys enjoy this because I'm going to have so much fun writing it and hopefully learn about myself and grow as a writer. Feedback would be appreciated (: Enjoy!


End file.
